Instinct
by The Dark Falcon
Summary: A new hedgog found his way to mobius and joins forces with Sonic and riends.


Instinct

A bright beautiful day well that is what Sonic thought. Sonic was lying in the noon sun when all of the sudden a swift yellow blur sped past him. For sure it was Shadow he thought to himself. But the blur went on for miles not even Sonic could catch it but when he did he saw a black hedgehog with yellow stripes on his quills.

"Hey watch it pal I don't want any trouble." Sonic said

The yellow and black hedgehog nodded and said "So you must Sonic the hedgehog I've being hearing about."

"You got that right, who are you"? Sonic replied.

Sigh, the hedgehog replied "I am spark, fastest creature alive".

"Hold up pal I'm the fastest thing alive" Sonic said.

"Is that so then, see if you can catch me?" Spark said.

Spark and Sonic made a mad dash to see who was faster. To Sonics surprise Spark was faster. After the race Sonic asked how did he get so fast. Spark said that when he was born he could run five times faster then sound.

"So you're saying you can go mach 5?" Sonic asked.

"Ya but it can be a drag some times" Spark replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Sometimes life goes to fast for me to enjoy it." Spark replied.

In anther part of Mobius Knuckles is having problems of his own, with Rouge.

"I'm telling you Rouge it won't work!" Knuckles complained.

"Pish posh" Rouge said "it will work".

"And if it doesn't"? Knuckles asked.

"Well that's your problem isn't it"? Rouge answered.

"A force field for the master Emerald"? Knuckles asked.

"Oh sure it'll work the calculations are correct I went over then myself twice" Rouge said.

In a big flash of light a giant field sprang up.

In confusion Knuckles said "Hey if it's a force field that means we can't get in"!

"Oh shucks Knucks, do I have to explain everything?" Rouge asked.

"The force field only works on people who are evil or mostly evil" said Rouge smartly.

"Hey Rouge are we still on for tonight"? Knuckles asked.

"You bet big boy" She answered.

"And that's why I love you" said Knuckles.

At a beautiful restraint Rouge and Knuckles are trying to figure out what to eat. Knuckles wants chicken wings and Rouge wants a salad with feta cheese but Knuckles doesn't like feta.

"Come on Knuckles just try it"! Rouge said.

"No way"! Said Knuckles in disgust.

"Please?" asked rouge

"Well just a bit, for you" replied Knuckles.

"That's a good boy"! Said Rouge in a happy tone.

As Spark and Sonic are seeing there differences. Spark had a flash of Eggman with an air fleet headed strait for Rouge and Knuckles but for some reason Sonic didn't sense it.

"Sonic, Eggman is trying to take over the east part of Mobius" Spark said quickly.

"That's where Rouge and Knuckles are"! Sonic gasped.

"Wait how do you know?"

"I have power surges when the balance of chaos is wrong" Spark said dropping his head.

"Well then let's restore the balance to chaos" Sonic said proudly.

So Spark and Sonic furiously raced over many different terrains and obstacles.

Spark asked Sonic "Do you think we'll get there in time"?

"Oh sure we will besides if we don't Knuckles will keep him busy and that way he can impress Rouge if she doesn't start fighting to." Sonic replied

"I see" said Spark in a shallow voice.

"Oh Knuckles this is the best date I've ever been on, ge said, after their" Rou date was over.

"Ha, ha, ha, you shall tremble before me." roared Eggman "With the help of my Mongo Mania Monster I will take over this pitiful sector."

"You renewed our date you're gonna pay for this Eggman" yelled Knuckles waving his fist.

"It's about time you showed up hey who's this guy"? Knuckles said as Sonic and Spark arrived.

"Oh he's Spark don't worry he's on our side" replied Sonic.

"Well I've got news for you buddy if you even think of stealing Rouge from me I'm gonna pound you with my fists!" Knuckles shouted.

"Are you threatening me"? Spark asked.

"Do want beat this guy, and get back to you date?" Spark asked.

After that Knuckles mouth just dropped open speechless.

"That's what I thought" Spark said with a grin.

Though the battle everyone even sonic thought the bots were tough. There were about 20 rounds of robots. But the last round was hard.

Sonic said "Will these bots ever stop?".

"I don't know but after Eggman is dead for interrupting our date" Rouge yelled.

"You can't defeat me, Ah" Eggman screamed.

Rouge just pummeled Eggman is his saucer orb and sonic and Spark totaled the final round of robots.

"Now let's get back to our date" said Rouge.

"Where were we" Said Knuckles.

"Will we see each other again?" asked Sonic to Spark.

"Only time will tell my friend" said Spark rushing into the sunset. 


End file.
